halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan 075/Matt-075
Okay but his father could not have be killed by the Covenant as you say because according to your information, he died in 2514, the Covenant were not discovered until 2525. SPARTAN-ODST Good article, just a few problems. Brigadier General could not be achieved by a Spartan: Sparatan-IIs were under the command of the Navy, and the highest rank any Spartan achieved was Master Chief Petty Officer, but I guess the equivalent rank would be Rear Admiral. In your Notable Facts, you say only he and Jorge were on Reach, but in fact just about every Spartan-II was on Reach. Other than that, nice article. Lt. AgreonTalk 17:32, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I like the thought of an ODST Spartan. It's cool. -81 And what, might I ask is so completely absurd about a Spartan that is trained with the same techniques as ODSTs and wears Mjolnir power armor with ODST variants? There isn't anything absurd about it at all, In Halo 2 Spartan-117 uses a drop pod, so SOMEHOW he has knowledge of a drop pod's functions. As for the armor...If you've seen all of the spartans in Halo: Reach, you would realize that they had quite a few armor permutations at their disposal. With the possibility of more confusion I will make an attempt to make some things a little more clear for readers who check this talk page. Spartan-075 is NOT an ODST made SPARTAN, nor is he an actual ODST and part of a battalion of any sort. The reason he is able to command troops on the field is due to his rank which easily outranks any commander deployed to the field. The ODSTs who adopted the emblem shown in the article did so in honor of Spartan-075's deeds and his familiar feeling connection with helljumpers. I tried to make this article as time line appropriate as possible, and I also tried to make it very visually appealing to readers. I wanted to make an article that will carry on SOME form of legacy for an idea that carries much emotion in it. Spartan 075 04:26, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Well it's not completely absurd, they both play very big roles and usually make joint strikes on many occasions in the Halo series, as well as one in Halo Legends. Mainly because of the fact that they recieve some of the same training. ODSTs & SPARTANS are a lot more similiar in their roles than Navy Seals and Rangers (lol). Both ODSTs and spartans are used for scouting missions and can both be dropped from atmosphere via pods. SPARTANS are trained to be thouroughly adaptable soldiers who recieve wide ranges of training, they are primarily used for top priority missions, but they can be deployed as scouts and covert squads (Jun is a perfect example of a covert spartan). Though I do agree they have different roles, they usually work together to take an objective. What I implied for my character as an example is that he completed a training regimen that allows him to have some familiarity with a drop pod, thats where my reasoning for saying hes an ODST Spartan comes from. If the UNSC needed someone in the pods to drop as a replacement for a downed ODST, he could be perfectly eligable. (Btw I really hated Halo Legends and almost didn't use it as an example. =P) Spartan 075 08:07, February 27, 2011 (UTC) template is exclusively for article I have worked on that are part of my Labyrinth Canon, and nothing else. If you'd like to create your own, please create a separate template using a modified version of the code. As for an ODST Spartan, I don't think it would work out. All Spartans are trained in all disciplines of warfare - we see the Master Chief use a HEV in Halo 2, and hundreds of Spartan-IIIs in Ghosts of Onyx. I therefore doubt one would need to join the Helljumpers to use one. On the other hand, I don't see any reason why a Spartan couldn't use ODST equipment - much of the ODST gear was developed by MJOLNIR for Spartan use and introduced elsewhere. If he was also leading a Helljumper unit, he might use them to confuse Covenant scouts, who might mistake him for a "regular" ODST and underestimate him, or gain the impression that all ODSTs are like him.}} , , |text= Yes Specops I agree that all Spartans were probably trained in HEV usage. Also it is true that ODST variants were developed as a different armor type by Mjolnir. In order to make things perfectly clear to ANYBODY who bothers to read this talk page.....the link between S-075 and ODSTs is purely cosmetic in nature, or for people who can't understand......his armor is the reason people think of him as an "ODST Spartan". He is in NO way part of any ODST battalion, nor does he take any of his orders from Colonel Ackerson on a daily basis....because anyone who knows anything about the man will know that such an idea would be just silly. >=D }} Image? I like the image, I'm curious as to how you made it look like the right arm was a prosthetic. 3...2...1...ACTIVATE! 11:01, April 19, 2011 (UTC)Phthinosuchusisanancestor